Up on the Rooftop
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:One Shot:. Secret feelings are let loose while Shigure is away.


I don't own Fruits Basket

**Up on the Rooftop**

Silence filled the house. Well, it would have been silent if not for a bothersome clock that insisted on ticking away. Its hollow sound echoed running down the halls and up the stairs. It filled the house. Until the front door opened.

An angry cat boy stomped in. He attempted to shut the door, but a pale hand held it still. He kicked off his shoes and stormed up the stairs. A breath of air escaped in a sigh from the one still standing near the door. He slipped off his shoes and pushed them to the side.

He looked around with a sad expression. He and Kyo would have to spend the entire week alone. He didn't know if Shigure would return to a complete house, or if there would a dead body when he got back.

Hopefully Tohru would keep Kyo's anger down while they were at school. He walked to his room slowly. He didn't know what had made Kyo so mad today, but he knew it was his fault somehow. It was always his fault. Even when he was being nice Kyo was angry. There was nothing he could do to make him happy and it made him sad.

When exactly he had first noticed, the sad ring in his heard he couldn't remember. All he remembered was talking to Haru about it. Haru had seemed taken aback by it, but then he had rubbed his hair and told him it was natural. He had thought Haru insane until he realized that he loved Kyo. He did. He loved him, and it broke it heart.

He did not want to love him. He wanted to go on not liking, not really disliking him. But he did, and he couldn't. Kyo would never know. It was another secret that he buried deep withing his heart. He did not realize it, but he was letting it show. He had stopped fighting back when Kyo would hit at him. All he would do was keep Kyo from actually damaging him.

Dinner that night was strange. Kyo had come down and was eating, but he didn't say a word although he looked up like he was going to a few times.

Yuki didn't eat; he was too busy watching Kyo. He reminded him of a yo-yo, a yo-yo that was getting angrier with every descent.

Kyo stood up quickly and grabbed his dished. He spilt on the table, but completely ignored it and went to the kitchen before he disappeared back upstairs.

Yuki wiped the spill up and finished eating before he too went back to his room. He collapsed back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He had homework, but that could wait.

A knock on his door drew his attention. He stared at it, thinking that he was hearing things, when it came again. He opened the door and saw Kyo standing before him. He looked angry. Yuki took a cautious step back, he hadn't done anything that could've made him mad.

"I need your help," he said quietly.

"With what?" Yuki asked as he stepped further back.

"Math."

The two sat on the floor over Kyo's book. Everything was going good. Kyo was slowly understanding everything. The third time he asked the same question Yuki muttered, "It's not that hard." He pulled back just in time to avoid a fist. He was on his feet fending off wild blows in a flash.

"Just because you are a know-it-all doesn't mean we all are!" Yuki ducked. "I hate you!" Those three words turned him to cement. So when Kyo delivered his punch, it struck him perfectly. He fell back against his desk then to the ground. Tears ran down his face. Not from the punch, although it is what had brought out the first few, but because of Kyo's words. Everything painful in his life spilled out.

He stood up and squared off. He locked his eyes on Kyo.

"You may, but I don't." He knew that Kyo wouldn't understand, but he had to tell him. "I don't hate you."

He pushed a shocked and confused Kyo out the door and fell onto his bed.

- - -

The next morning the girls grumbled and raved about the bruised that 'marred' his fair face, and the redness of his eyes.

He ignored the questions from everybody including Tohru. By the look in her eyes he could tell she knew something had happened. Kyo watched him the whole day. When he could, he avoided everybody.

On the way home Kyo walked far behind him. The sounds of his footsteps on the pavement pounded through Yuki's head.

He didn't enter the house, he dropped his bag on the porch and headed for his secret base. He sat on the edge of it, just staring at the plants. He looked carefully at the row of freshly disturbed dirt. It had held leeks, but he'd taken them out and thrown the rest of his seeds away. He pulled out a new bag of seed and started dropping them into the earth. He was too busy planting to notice the cautious boy walking up behind him.

"Yuki?"

"Kyo," Yuki replied without turning around.

"I'm sorry."

"No. You aren't."

Yuki told himself to ignore the seemingly kind words from Kyo because they would only be used against him later. He sighed and dropped the last of the seeds in the dirt.

He stood and turned. His hands pat each other to get the dirt off. When he turned Kyo hugged him. Yuki's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't be sad because of me."

Yuki pushed him off and started walking away. He was confused. There was no way that a person that could say 'I hate you,' with suck intensity could say those nice words the next day, especially while hugging the person they 'hated.'

Yuki stayed up in his room once he got back, even when Kyo called him down for dinner. He heard the clatter of dished in the sink and shuffling near the door a few minutes later.

Once the noises stopped, he slid open his door a tiny bit. There was a plate of food with a note next to it on the floor. He picked up the note and the plate. The food was gone within a few minutes. He stared at the note as he ate. His name was on the outside, but he couldn't bring himself to open it. He stuck the plate back outside and went back to staring at the letter. He held it in his hand and slowly opened it.

"Come to the roof." He frowned and looked out his window. The sun had set and the darkness of the night was slowly covering everything. He climbed out his window and up to the roof. He looked across the roof and saw a spot of orange at the end.

He slowly crawled over. He didn't like being up there. It was too high. He was within reach of Kyo when he slipped. He squeaked in shock. He opened his eyes and saw sleepy eyes looking at him. "Hi," Kyo said. "Hello."

Yuki shifted over and looked up at the sky. "Why did you bring me up here?"

"I didn't. You came up here on your own." Yuki stared at Kyo. He was amazed that he wasn't mad.

The pair let silence overtake them. They watched the stars twinkle in the sky.

"Yuki? Do you like me?" Yuki blinked. He blushed and turned away. "Is that why you stared crying yesterday?" Kyo asked as if he had gotten an answer.

"Let me tell you a secret." Kyo said quietly. "I fell in love with this perfect person. They are really smart, and pretty. It frustrated me that I wasn't good enough for them. So I tried really hard so that I was a match for them, but they kept getting smarter and stronger. I would get angry with them. I just wanted to yell at them to wait for me. I realized how stupid I was being." Kyo looked over at Yuki. "But its ok, because you love me too." Yuki turned his head, jaw hanging open.

"What?"

"I love you too," As Kyo spoke, he wrapped his hand around Yuki's.

* * *

A/n: You make fun of my titling skills and I shall smite you. Stupid jingle got caught in me head ok? Anyway this was for a friend. You want one ask and I'll shall try to give.


End file.
